lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Avengers: The Video Game
= Plot: Follows the events of Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America The First Avenger and The Avengers. Levels: The Main Hub in this world is The Avengers HQ. There's a Suit Setup for Iron Man, An Experimental Chair for The Incredible Hulk, A Stark Expo Sign for Iron Man 2, The Bifrost for Thor, A freezer container for Captain America The First Avenger and a Mission Desk for The Avengers. Iron Man Level 1: Escape Summary: Iron Man and Yinsin have to escape the Ten Rings Hideout. Characters: Iron Man (Mark 1), Yinsin Level Type: Puzzle Level 2: Testing Summary: Tony Stark and J.A.R.V.I.S test the new Iron Man suit. Starting Characters: Tony Stark, J.A.R.V.I.S Added Characters: Iron Man (Mark 2) Level Type: Puzzle Extra Notes: In this level Iron Man learns how to fly. Level 3: Afghanistan Battle Summary: Iron Man and Rhodey battle the Ten Rings. Characters: Iron Man, Rhodey Boss: Tank Level Type: Brawl, Boss Level 4: Air Battle Summary: Iron Man is attacked by some army helicopters. Characters: Iron Man, Rhodey Level Type: Puzzle Extra Notes: This Level features Story Swap. Level 5: Obadiah Summary: Iron Man and Pepper Potts battle Obadiah. Characters: Iron Man, Pepper Potts Boss: Obadiah (9hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Boss Extra Notes: This level features Story Swap. The Incredible Hulk Chapter 1 Brazil Brawl Summary: Bruce Banner is chased through the streets with his dog then the Hulk battles the army team. Characters: Bruce Banner, Dog, Hulk Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Chapter 2 The College Summary: Bruce Banner and Betty try to find an active computer. Characters: Bruce Banner, Betty Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 3 Army Attack Summary: Blonsky and his team attack the Hulk and Betty. Characters: Hulk, Betty Level Type: Brawl, Boss Boss: Emil Blonsky (5hearts) Chapter 4 New York Summary: Bruce Banner and Betty travel through New York to Mr. Blue but Bruce can't get too excited. Characters: Bruce Banner, Betty Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 5 Abomination Summary: Hulk and General Ross battle Abomination. Characters: Hulk, General Ross Level Type: Boss Boss: Abomination (10hearts) Extra Notes: This level features Story Swap. Iron Man 2 Chapter 1 The Stark Expo Summary: Tony Stark and Happy Hogan need to run the Stark Expo then reach their car. Characters: Tony Stark (Business Suit), Happy Hogan Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 2: Monaco Grande Prix Summary: Tony Stark and Nattalie Rushman need to get to the Suitcase Armour and then Iron Man and Nattalie Rushman battle Whiplash. Characters: Tony Stark (Race Suit), Nattalie Rushman, Iron Man (Suitcase Armour) Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Whiplash (7hearts) Chapter 3 War Machine Summary: Iron Man and War Machine fight each other. Characters: Iron Man, War Machine (Un-weaponized) Level Type: Boss Boss: War Machine (6 Hearts) (As Iron Man), Iron Man (6 Hearts) (As War Machine) Extra Notes: This level features PvP. Chapter 4 New Core Summary: Tony Stark and Agent Coulson build a new Core. Characters: Tony Stark, Agent Coulson Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 5 Whiplash and Drones Summary: Iron Man and War Machine battle Whiplash's Drones and then battle Whiplash. Characters: Iron Man, War Machine Level Type: Brawl, Boss Boss: Whiplash (10hearts) Thor Chapter 1 Jotunheim Summary: Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan travel to Jotunheim and battle the Frost Giants. Characters: Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogan Level Type: Brawl Chapter 2 Escape the Hospital Summary: Thor tries to escape the Hospital with Jane Foster's help. Characters: Thor (Hospital), Jane Foster Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 3 Mjolnir Site Summary: Thor and Jane Foster battle their way to Mjolnir. Characters: Thor (Mortal), Jane Foster Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Big Goon (9hearts) Chapter 4 The Destroyer Summary: Volstagg, Sif, Fandral and Hogan battle the Destroyer and then Thor and Sif battle the Destroyer. Characters: Volstagg, Sif, Fandral, Hogan, Thor Level Type: Boss Boss: The Destroyer (11hearts) Chapter 5 Loki Summary: Thor and Loki battle over their fathers bed, then Odin awakes and helps Thor battle Loki on the Rainbow Bridge. Characters: Thor, Loki (King), Odin Level Type: Boss Boss: Loki (9hearts) (as Thor), Thor (9hearts) (As Loki), Loki (13hearts) Extra Notes: This Level Features PvP. Captain America the First Avenger The Avengers